


Примитивные физиологические реакции

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Physiology, Psychological Torture, Urination
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Какой-то удачный эксперимент с трубками, экранами и показателями на экранах.





	Примитивные физиологические реакции

Каспар пошевелился — кто-то вошёл. Ему давно хотелось пошевелиться, а теперь был повод. Руки были прикованы слишком высоко. Когда он пытался более или менее удобно усесться на согнутые в коленях ноги, руки напрягались и вытягивались так, будто он пытался повиснуть на них, как когда занимаешься на турнике. Последние сколько-то часов, наверное, он не шевелился, замерев именно в такой позе. Или в похожей. Сложно было адекватно оценить.  
— Привет, Каспар, — из-за его спины сказал вошедший. — Руки не затекли?  
Каспар приподнялся на коленях, и руки действительно отдались болью. К его собственному непроходящему удивлению, несильной.  
— Не должны, — вошедший уложил ладонь чуть выше его запястья и повёл её вниз, к локтям и плечам.  
Каспар инстинктивно запрокинул голову, но узнать вошедшего не узнавал. Не слишком хорошо видел в слабом зеленоватом свете, а ещё до этого до него не дотрагивались так, по-свойски.  
Чужие пальцы, мазнув по плечам, тронули трубки. Точнее, кожу вокруг тех мест, где трубки крепились к телу Каспара. Каспар вздрогнул. Ничего не болело там, даже ощущения царапины не было, не то, что раны, нанесённой, чтобы вставить в него эти трубки.  
— Тебе холодно? — спросил тот, кого Каспар не узнавал — да, скорее всего, и не знал вовсе.  
Ему совершенно не хотелось отвечать. Ему не хотелось говорить с ним. Говорить он уже пытался, раньше. Ему не понравились дурацкие как бы успокаивающие ответы, которые не были ответами, потому что не отвечали ни на один его вопрос.  
— Температура оптимальная, — сказал этот незнакомец. — Показатели стабильные. Тебе, может, скучно здесь? Или ты обиделся? Говорить не хочешь. Поиграем? Я тебя развлеку.  
Последние два предложения щекочущим шёпотом Каспару выдохнули прямо в ухо. Каспар успел шумно испуганно втянуть воздух носом. В принципе, неизвестному не нужны были его одобрение или возражение. Все прошлые разы все те, кто приходил к Каспару, просто делали, что хотели. Или что должны были.  
Каспар буквально привык, что его тыкают, режут, вживляют в него одни трубки, вынимают другие. Развлекать только пока не предлагали. Но ободряюще сообщали, что показатели становятся стабильнее. Теперь, значит, стали стабильными полностью.  
Чужие пальцы легко мазнули по спине, огладили ему ягодицы, бёдра. Незнакомец присел поудобнее, едва-едва приобнял его, оставаясь за спиной. Ладони синхронно скользнули к паху и осторожно приподняли член.  
Каспар закусил губу, почти всхлипнул, то ли от страха, то ли от отвращения, то ли от бессилия. Скорее всего, от всего вместе.  
— Писать хочешь? — насмешливый щекочущий шёпот снова шуршал ему прямо в ухо.  
Он не хотел. Он знал, что воткнутые в него трубки за него решают проблемы его тела. Но ведь тот, кого Каспар не знал, обещал поиграть.  
Каспар никогда не видел экранов со «стабильными показателями», но видел их слабый зеленоватый свет. Игра, наверное, начиналась с них, экранов и показателей.  
У Каспара защипало в глазах — захотелось плакать. И писать тоже.  
— Не надо! — испуганно дёрнулся Каспар.  
Его держали очень нежно, бережно.  
— Тебе понравится, — без малейшего сомнения в голосе. — Ты, наверное, забыл, как приятны самые примитивные физиологические реакции.  
Прежде чем начать мочиться, Каспар действительно заплакал. Слёзы словно бы сами перелились через край и побежали по щекам, будто в его теле вдруг стало слишком много лишней воды. В какой-то степени это, наверное, было правдой. Иначе и мочиться ему было бы нечем.  
Струя с громким журчанием изгибалась дугой и лилась прямо на пол. Он не мог отвести взгляда от неё, от своего члена, от чужих пальцев на нём. Ему казалось, после собственной наготы, которую очень быстро перестаёшь замечать, уже невероятно трудно будет чувствовать стыд, хотя бы от собственного бессилия, но сейчас он его чувствовал. Жгучий, перешибающий дыхание, ещё больше мучивший тем, что опорожнять мочевой пузырь действительно оказалось невероятно приятно. Как давно забытая вредная привычка, вернувшаяся с неожиданного попустительства.  
— Понравилось? — спросили его фактически утвердительно. — Вспоминаешь, как хорошо было не только писать, но ещё и какать?  
Каспар задёргался:  
— Не надо! Пожалуйста, не надо!  
Его почти бесили эти бытовые, какие-то детские глаголы относительно его нынче совершенно не бытовой физиологии. Попутно с каким-то недоумением оформился в голове вопрос, почему, собственно, он не дёргался с самого начала. Можно было хотя бы попытаться дрыгать ногами. Он совсем отвык от адекватных реакций на происходящее.  
— Не дёргайся, если не хочешь следующую пару часов изображать фонтанчик, — предупредительно осадил прямо в ухо ставший строгим голос.  
Ах да. Поэтому.  
Каспар истерично всхлипнул, испугался столь громкого звука, и его прошибла дрожь. Дрожь была ещё страшнее звука. Она походила на то, будто он продолжает нарочно дёргаться, чего ему велели не делать. Ему не хотелось даже представлять себе, каково это, непрерывно мочиться два часа подряд.  
Незнакомый мучитель — сейчас Каспару даже смутно казалось, будто бы он всё это вытворяет именно потому, что совсем незнакомый, что его прежде не было — медленно гладил его пальцами по спине, пока нервная дрожь не успокоилась.  
— Совсем тебе здесь скучно, — со вздохом сделал вывод он. — Такая бурная реакция на малейшие раздражители. Тебе же было приятно. Ну. Твоему телу. Признай.  
Каспар отрешённо упёрся взглядом в растёкшуюся прямо перед ним лужу. По странности она как-то так растеклась, что ему даже не пришлось отодвигаться, менять положение тела, чтобы не упереться коленями в собственную мочу. Может, пол специально был так спроектирован, кто его знал.  
— Мне было приятно, — так же отрешённо произнёс Каспар.  
По щекам снова катились слёзы, срывались и капали ему на грудь. Он не знал, зачем признал это по первому же требованию. Он поначалу вроде бы вообще не хотел разговаривать.  
— Это хорошо, — Каспару показалось, что это сказано буквально с облегчением.  
Пальцы продолжали нежно гладить его по спине, и слёзы вдруг высохли. Словно от злости.  
— Нет, — не согласился он, — это унизительно, больно и стыдно.  
От того, что он позволил себе честно такое высказать у него снова участилось дыхание. Он снова нервно закусил губу и укусил её несколько раз, пытаясь унять сердцебиение. Его мучитель на удивление долго молчал, словно обдумывал свой ответ.  
— Стыда вообще не существует, — раздумчиво произнёс он наконец. — Это надуманное, знаешь? Смотри.  
Его руки снова погладили ягодицы и бёдра Каспара, легли на член, пальцы аккуратно сжали мошонку. Сказать, будто Каспар понял, куда в этом случае следует «смотреть», значило бы сказать неправду. Он не понял. Только опять чуть не разрыдался.  
— Я подрочу тебе, — прозвучало «объяснение». — В тот момент, когда тебе захочется кончить, стыда не останется, потому что его нет.  
— Кто сказал, что я захочу кончить?! — едва ли не заверещал Каспар.  
— Потому что это физиология, а физиология настраеваема? — больше всего было похоже на обмен риторическими вопросом и ответом.  
Каспару захотелось кончить ещё до того, как его тело раскачалось на полную. Захотелось, чтобы этот чокнутый философ со своими чокнутыми философскими концептами о несуществовании стыда отдрочил ему, причём захотелось даже раньше, чем тот действительно крепко сомкнул ладонь вокруг в минуту вставшего члена.  
Когда, наконец, это произошло, а Каспар с благодарностью ощутил, что внутри сомкнувшейся ладони скользко, стыда, кажется, действительно не осталось. То есть, Каспар не знал. Ему вообще трудно было продираться здравыми рассуждениями сквозь пелену возбуждения. Он надсадно стонал и, хотя из положения на коленях это было проблематично, пытался толкаться в ладонь сильнее, лишь бы в самом деле кончить.  
После оргазма даже плакать не хотелось, настолько пустым Каспар себя чувствовал. Его мучитель опять гладил его пальцами чистой руки по спине, бережно и успокаивающе, терпеливо дожидаясь момента, когда спадёт напряжение. Каспару не хотелось думать о том, какие показатели на экранах менялись, чтобы довести его до этого состояния.  
Он сказал:  
— Я хочу спать, — и поспешил зажмуриться.  
Обсуждать, насколько ему понравилось или не понравилось кончать, от стыда или бесстыдно, тоже не хотелось. Требование спать обычно всегда срабатывало, сработало и сейчас. Его незнакомец без каких бы то ни было возражений оставил его в покое. А волшебные трубки настраиваемой физиологии погрузили в сон.


End file.
